


Freedom

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: ก่อนเฟรราเซียจะถูกคุมขัง





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> ก่อนเฟรราเซียจะถูกคุมขัง

Day 15 : กักขัง

 

 

 

'ปล่อยข้าออกไป'

'พูดแบบนี้ซ้ำ ๆ ไม่เบื่อบ้างหรอ รู้ไหม คนฟังนี่ทั้งรำคาญทั้งเบื่อเลย'

'รำคาญก็ปล่อยข้าออกไปสิ'

'ปล่อยแกฉันก็ตายสิ จะปล่อยให้โง่เรอะ'

 

บทสนทนานี้ถูกกล่าวซ้ำ ๆ ในรอบหลายปีที่ _อินเฟอร์โน_ ถูกผนึกในตัว _นิโคไล_

 

ตอนนี้เขาเป็นอิสระแล้ว หากแต่เรื่องราวหลายปีที่ถูกกักขังยังคงย้อนกลับมาวนเวียนในหัวเสมอ ที่แย่กว่านั้นคือความรู้สึกอาวรณ์เมื่อยามได้รับการอนุญาติให้พ้นจากพันธนาการ ปีศาจหนุ่มออกอาละวาดสมกับที่ต้องติดแหง็กอยู่นาน แต่เมื่อกับมาพบกับร่างไร้ลมหายใจของร่างผนึก

ไอ้เด็กนี่มันหน้าตาเป็นแบบนี้เองหรือ ?

ผมดำขลับเหมือนอีกา จมูกโด่งเป็นสัน ริมฝีปากสีซีด ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาได้รูป อินเฟอร์โนไม่เห็นสีตาอีกฝ่ายเพราะเขาหลับตาพริ้มราวกับนิทรา ไม่ใช่ตาย ชุดออกรบเป็นสีดำเหมือนเรือนผม ฉีกขาดบางส่วนเพราะการต่อสู้ดุเดือดก่อนหน้า รอยแผลตามตัวยังมีเลือดไหลซิบ

เขาพยายามควบคุมพลังตัวเองบีบอัดให้กลับสู่รูปร่างคล้ายเผ่ามนุษย์อย่างทุลักทุเลเพราะไม่ได้ทำมานาน คุกเข่าลงตรงหน้าแล้วจับเด็กหนุ่มผลิกหงาย

สัญลักษณ์ของเขาไหม้ทะลุกลางอกเด็กหนุ่มจนเป็นรูโหว่

“ข้าขอโทษ” คำพูดหลุดออกจากปากในแบบที่แม้แต่ตัวเองยังตกใจ ยังไม่ทันจะตั้งตัว เสียงกรีดร้องของบุคคลที่สามก็ขัดจังหวะเสียก่อน

“ท่านพ่อ !”

เด็กสาวถลันมาทรุดลงข้างศพ พยายามประคองศีรษะร่างไร้ชีวิตขึ้นบนตัก มือเรียวพยายามเขย่าเรียกผู้ที่ตนเรียกว่าพ่อ

“เจ้าคือเฟรราเซียหรือ ?”

เป็นอีกครั้งที่อินเฟอร์โนหลุดพูดออกไป เจ้าของชื่อพยักหน้าไว ๆ ไม่มีทางที่เธอจะไม่รู้ว่าเขาเป็นใคร ทั้งสัญลักษณ์ที่กลางอกและปีกค้างคาวสีแดงเลือดที่กลางหลัง คงเพราะเห็นนิโคไลสำคัญกว่าจึงไม่ได้สนใจเขา

“เขาปล่อยข้าออกมาเพื่อปกป้องเจ้ากับคนที่เหลือ”

“ไม่ ไม่เอาแบบนี้”

เหมือนเธอจะรู้ตัวว่าร่างในอ้อมแขนไม่รอดแล้ว เด็กสาวก้มหน้าพูดปฏิเสธความจริงรัวเร็ว หยดน้ำตาค่อย ๆ ร่างหล่น อินเฟอร์โนไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไรดี แค่อาวรณ์ร่างสถิตที่กักขังตัวเอง เอ่ยขอโทษที่เป็นสาเหตุทำให้ตายและยังรู้สึกอยากขอโทษเด็กสาวตรงหน้าอีกคน แต่เสียงฝีเท้าที่ใกล้เข้ามาทำให้จ้าวโลกันต์ผุดลุกขึ้น เลือกที่จะสลายเป็นไอจากไปแต่ความจำยังไหลย้อนกลับราวกับต้องการย้ำเตือน

 

‘เจ้าสู้คนเดียวไม่ไหวหรอก’

‘มีกำลังเสริมยังไงก็เหมือนส่งกันมาตายนั่นแหละ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นพวกเขาก็คงมาไม่ทันอยู่แล้ว’

‘ถ้าเจ้าปล่อยให้เจ้าพวกนี้หลุดไปได้ ถัดจากด่านนี้คือใครนะ ให้คนที่เรียกว่าเจ้าว่าท่านพ่อหรือเปล่า ? น่าเสียดายจริง ฟังจากเสียงนางคงยังอายุไม่เยอะ เสียดายนะที่ต้องตายแต่เด็ก’

‘เข้าใจแล้ว’

เจ้าปีศาจหุบปากเงียบ ปกติการยั่วประสาทร่างสถิตของเขามันได้รับคำผรุสวาทตอบกลับ แต่ครั้งนี้กลับเป็น...การยอมรับ ?

‘ฉันจะปล่อยนาย...แต่กวาดล้างพวกมันให้หมด ถ้าคนของฉันเป็นอะไรนายจะถูกดึงกลับมาสถิตในร่างฉัน ใช่ ติดอยู่ในศพไปตลอดกาลนั่นแหละ’

ไม่ทันจะได้โต้ตอบ อิสระที่รอคอยมาตลอดก็มาเยือนกระทันหัน

แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมว่าเขาไม่อาจรู้สึกยินดีได้เลย

 

เสียงกรีดร้องของเด็กสาวดังไล่หลัง แต่จ้าวโลกันต์ไม่อาจทำใจกลับไปมอง

 

 

 


End file.
